


My Boring Family

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Incest, Loli, Lolicon, M/M, Mom - Freeform, Shota, Sister - Freeform, brother, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Jordan, he wishes he had a more exciting family...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boring Family

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember who asked me to write this... or if any asked me to write it at all... it is in the same universe as futa next door, santa's lap and lesbian rub off. so it might be from Veron but I could be wrong. anyways enjoy the story.

Jordan Smith was a normal 16yr old boy, with a normal family. He sighed deep as he thought this... he was really bored with his life, nothing ever happened to him. 

“Dammit!” he said to himself as he walked home from school, “We are living in one of the most interesting times, and nothing is happening to me?” he said frustrated. 

Jordan was talking about the changes the world was going through... The president was a lesbian couple... And one of them had a medical treatment that made her into an “new-half” or a futanari. And sexuality was becoming more and more ambiguous, in other words, the age of consent was just lowered to 5yrs old, mainly due to the sexual maturity of children... It was found that humans have recently evolved to be even more sexual. Scientist are attributing it to hundreds of years of the world’s steadily decreasing population... Now Kids as young as 3 are getting sexier earlier (or going through a pre-puberty) they all have curves and some little boys have large, functioning penises (though he largest on record was 8inches on a 5yr old).

Even incest is no longer a taboo. Mainly due to the drastically decreased population... One of the more stranger “cures” for the problem was to “fix” birth defects due to incestual relationships. Scientist have found the regressive gene and prevented them from forming. So incest is now legal, as long as it is consenting...

But Jordan’s mother acted like a “traditionalist” and has never touched him or his brother... It was a shame too, because his mother Sally, was a hot piece of ass, or at least Jordan thought so... She was 29yrs old, so she had him really young. She’s a red head (though her hair is dyed, naturally she’s blond). She was one of the few in her generation, that went through pre-puberty, her adult body is even more sexual; her hips are really thick and wide, she had a bubble butt and rather large breast (FF cups). And it didn’t help his aunt Sue lived with them. She was his mother’s twin, she looked exactly like his mom but she keeps her hair blond.

So basically, the boys main problem was; he was not getting enough sex in this supposed sexual world... Sure it was common to see boys at school giving each other blow jobs at school and if they were caught, it is seen as more of an annoyance to the teachers (actually most teachers join in). So Jordan has been know to be in these session, and some girls join in sometimes too... Even pep-rallies in this day and age, are just excuses to have orgies in school... But Jordan was still frustrated... This is what every one does, it’s not exciting or anything.

Actually, during one of the lunch time blow job sessions, Jordan’s friends were talking about how their mother (or sister, or someone in their family) gave better blow jobs, even his crush that, Cindy Morris, said her dad gave better blow jobs (she was a futa, she had the treatment early in life)... All this talk made the boy mad that he lived in such a boring home. 

-at home- 

“I’m home,” he said, as if talking to someone... Though no one was there, it seems like his mother was out again and his brother was most likely asleep, or with is mom.

His brother was 5yrs old, he really got excited when little Bobby turned 5, because he really wanted to fuck him... But he flirted and “played” with him (by petting him, and “practiced” kissing with him) but Jordan never got any definitive sign that he could go any farther... 

The boy was good looking, he had a cute face, blond hair and a shapely body (most boys going through pre-puberty have feminine bodies)... And he felt his brother up once, the boy had a thick 6incer (at least). 

Thinking of his brother Jordan walked upstairs to his room, with a steadily growing hard-on... Suddenly the teen heard noises coming from down the hall... It was coming from his room. It sounded like a squelching sound, wet and... familiar? He got closer to the sound, it was coming from his room. 

Jordan could hear the sound of some one moaning “oh...ro... Uhh...” he couldn’t make it all out, but when he got closer he heard. 

“Oh... Fuck me bro... Fuck me like you mean it...” it was his brother’s voice. Jordan couldn’t believe it he saw through his wide open door...

-earlier that day-

Bobby was excited, he had just seen something that turned him on at school... In today’s show ‘n tell little Andy Morris (the brother of his his brother’s crush) brought a dildo to school and he showed the class how his sister fucks him before he sleeps at night... 

The little boy pushed the thick rubbery toy up his butt and said “it wasn’t easy at first but now I can do this.” he plunged the toy quick and deep into his little bubble butt.

The whole class was amazed at how the little boy could take such a large thingy... the students began to feel up their crotches, some girls were already rubbing their young mounds quickly. The teacher already had her 10inch cock out was stroking it, some kids were helping her and others were sucking her nipples...

But, Bobby was entranced by the way his friend pushed and pulled the toy in and out of himself... It was amazing... He wanted that, he remembered when his brother would play with him... Bobby liked it, but the little butterflies in his stomach would make him feel weird and he would push his brother away... Soon his brother stopped playing with him like that. This made Bobby feel sad. He wanted his brother to play with him, he wanted his brother to stick his penis in his butt... The boy’s bottom quivered at the thought... 

So when his mother picked him up the boy was hard as hell, and fidgeting in the car... Finally when he got home he fell straight asleep... But he woke up a few hours later. His mother had stepped out, most likely to buy stuff for dinner. 

Bobby noticed he was home alone... And the thought of little Andy Morris fucking himself with that dildo made the boy begin to get hard... Then thinking of his brother doing the same thing to him made the boy instantly become hard... 

He sneaked his way into his brother’s room and he sprawled out on his brother’s bed, smelling his brother’s sent soon he was pushing his ass up wishing his brother would fuck his tiny hole... As if through instinct the boy began to rub his butt... It felt so good to feel that pressure against his hole. The boy remembered that Andy said he would give himself an enema before he got fucked so he wouldn’t soil his sister’s cock... So the boy found an enema kit and gave himself one (how to give yourself an enema is taught in school as is many sexual practices)... So once the boy was clean he lubed up his finger and began to finger himself, it felt better then rubbing his butt hole, soon he added more fingers and more... Then he found a toy just like the one Andy was playing with... It was big and black. It didn’t take the boy long before he lubed it up and began to push it against his ass.

He felt the pressure and then the boy felt his hole slowly accommodating the black toy... His hole swallowed the head... The boy felt stretched to his limit, after he felt his ass relax he slowly began to push the thick rubber toy into his boy-hole.... 

“Oh fuck bro, fuck me... Uhhhh... Jordan fuck me.” he began to whisper... 

It took a while but soon Bobby was pushing and pulling the toy in and out of his tight hole... Begging is brother to fuck him harder. 

-back to Jordan’s point of view-

The teen could not believe it his little sexy brother was fucking his ass with his dildo and calling out his name. Jordan couldn’t take it anymore so he stepped out of his pants and walked over to his younger brother... The boy was lost in his own world hopping up and down on the dildo... It was a bit awkward because the boy had to hold the toy down as he impaled himself onto the toy, so he was arched to one side as he hopped up and down.

“So you want your brother’s cock?” Jordan said with just a shirt and his 8inch rock hard cock bobbing up and down. 

The little boy’s eyes when through many different looks in that instant... First he was shocked then scared and he moved on to confused then surprised and turned on as soon as he saw his brother thick cock (it was bigger than the dildo he was playing with). Without a word the boy jumped down and began to suck his brother’s long un-cut cock.... the boy could only take part of the dick into his mouth... Though was deep-throating him it still wasn’t enough to swallow the whole thing... 

Jordan’s eyes rolled back as he felt his brother’s mouth envelop his manhood... He couldn’t believe his brother’s technique it was amazing... It didn’t take long before the teen coated his brother’s throat with his thick white cum. Afterward he gave his brother a deep kiss, tasting some of his own cum.

“I love you brother,” was all the little boy had to say... After a short brake Bobby began to feel that same feeling in his ass, he knew he wanted his brother inside him. The boy began to rub his ass against his brother’s hardening cock...

“Are you sure you can take it?” Jordan asked... But the boy looked at him with puppy dog eyes, he was too cute to say no to.

So Jordan positioned his brother so his face would be on the ground and his ass would be in the air, he lubed up his shaft and his brother’s boy pussy... And soon he was at his brother’s little hole. Jordan pushed in and felt the boy’s anal ring wrap around the head of his cock like a thick rubber band. After awhile he was fucking his brother and the little slut was moaning for more. It didn’t take long before the teen was steadily fucking his little brother. 

-a few earlier-

Sally was just getting home, she had just finished grocery shopping... She left with her sister, Sue.

When the two woman finished bringing the groceries in they both sat down to rest. But before they could really rest they heard some noises coming from upstairs. 

Sally was shocked to see her teen ramming his rather big cock into his little brother, and her little “angel” begging for more. 

Sue on the other hand was smiling, she knew that this would happen someday, her sister is a bit of a prude... Well, kinda... She knew her sister was a big slut though she never wanted anyone to know it. Sally would ride her cock all night long if she let her... Actually she turned into a new-half to make sure her sister was satisfied. 

“Do you like that?” Sue said, behind her sister... She rubbed her cock against her back while she slipped her hand down her sister’s jeans. The woman’s inhibitions melted, Sally began to buck against her sister’s finger.

“MOM!” Jordan shouted mid thrust. Bobby was too into it to stop so he pushed his ass back and continued to fuck himself on his bother’s cock... He already noticed them in the doorway and they didn’t look mad... So he didn’t care.

“Oh, baby...” his mother started to talk, anyone could tell she was in serious heat... In fact she was drunk on it. “I’m sorry for not noticing.” she said as she got out of her clothes. “Mommy will make sure you and your brother are well taken care of from now on.” she said as he spread her legs in front of Bobby’s face... The boy dove in, he was running on pure instinct.

Sue smiled at the carnal mass in front of her. She had set this whole thing up... She had teased her nephew for months, with held sex from her sister and talked Andrew Morris to convince his son to bring and use the dildo in the class... Andrew is a sissy father and Sue frequently comes by to fucks his sissy ass (and the whole family).

“Let me join in on the fun..” Sue said positioning herself behind Jordan. 

Both of her nephews went through pre-puberty (though it was more common in this generation) so they both had big bubble butts and only recently did Jordan began to lose his hips for a more square shaped manlier hips... But his ass was still a sight to behold... And Sue wanted it to begin with. 

Sue placed her 10inch futa cock right at the teen’s opening and to her surprise she slid through with almost no resistance... Though she could tell she was bigger than anything he had taken so far. After he got used to it she began to fuck him harder and harder... Until he came into his brother’s ass. 

Bobby felt the hot liquid fill his insides... He felt happy to be able to take his brother’s seed inside him... His mother pulled him to her and with a pop his brother’s cock popped out of his ass. They cuddled for a few minutes, Bobby began to suck on his mother’s massive tits... And to her surprise she began to lactate... This act was more than the horny woman could bare. 

“Ok honey it’s Mommy’s turn.” she said as she bent over and began to suck the little boy off.. Her plump, thick lips surrounded the boy’s cock with soft wetness and warmth... The boy had never felt this before, his mother’s mouth was different then the boys and girls that he played around with in school. Her mature lips seemed to cradle his entire cock... It didn’t take long for him to become rock hard. 

“It’s time to fuck mommy.” she said as she spread her pussy lips open with her two fingers. 

Bobby didn’t have to be told twice, he was on his mother and fucking away... Sally was caught off guard, her boy was fucking her hard and deeper then she would have expected... The boy was only 6inches but he kept hitting her G-spot over and over again like a jackhammer.

“Mommy... Mommy.... Uhhh....Mommy!!!” was all the boy could say.

Sally’s tits bounced as rippled as the boy did not let her rest... And soon, the boy cam deep inside his mother. Feeling her youngest fill her hole with hot spunk, made the woman cum hard... So hard she was squirting, her pussy and her tits she sprayed milk all over her little boy. 

Meanwhile Jordan was flipped missionary style and was taking his aunt’s cock hard... The boy had already come 3 times already but his futa aunt was not done with the boy... 

After a while Bobby fell asleep sucking his mommy’s milk, but the sucking turned her on again and she saw her other little boy was nice and hard again so she took advantage of this opportunity.

The woman faced her son and slowly lowered herself on to his large 8inch cock... 

Jordan’s oldest fantasy was about to come true too fuck his mother... And a bonus he’s having sex with his aunt too... (though not the way he imagined). 

The teen felt his mother’s thick pussy lips slowly envelop his cock... He felt her warmth on the tip of his cock and as she lowered herself that warmth and wetness spread lower and lower... Jordan saw his mother’s eyes roll back and pure ecstasy painted her face... 

The thought of fucking her own son had always turned her on, but she was taught it was not right... So years of frustration melted way as she finally reached the boy’s balls... 

The look of his mother squatting, her boobs hanging free and the face twisted in pure lust. As his mother began to hop on his cock as he met her with a quick thrust... This was Jordan’s first time getting fucked and fucking at the same time so it was weird to feel a thick hard cock in your ass as you try to fuck a pussy... The three continued this, slowly getting in synch with each other...Then finally Sue let out a loud scream and came hard into Jordan’s ass the feeling of her hot cum made him lose it and in soon he was shooting spray after spray into his mother’s cunt... This made Sally cum the hardest she had ever cum in her life she lost control of her body and began to squirt in waves and her tits began to spray milk everywhere... Jordan almost looked like someone came on him when she was done... 

-Later- 

Sally woke up a little sore from such a good fuck... She walked downstairs and found her family doing their normal family things... For a second she thought it was all a dream... 

“Hey mom you ok?” Jordan asked, He then walked up to her and kissed her square on the lips... His tongue invaded her mouth and danced with her tongue... 

Breathlessly she said “yeah I’m good.”

The End


End file.
